We didn't Start the Flame War
by TheSupremelyEvilOne
Summary: Dib seems to be bullied alot more at Skool than usual, and then suddenly the Swollen Eyeball Network decides to suspend him from their Network because of a 'Internet Violation', he discovers someones made him a FaceBook page with... some strange content


**[A/N: Hello Thar! In case you're wondering, yes, I am TheSupremelyEvilOne from DA and YouTube, so chekkit, I'm everywhere (seriously, go open your closet right now and be prepared to change your pants). Anyway, this is my first Invader Zim fan-fiction and I think it's not that bad. ****Be honest, who isn't just a little sick of angst-emo Zim/Dib fics where they're in high school and Zim is totally out of character and all emo, and changing his look and he's all sad because he finally realizes his life is a lie… and so is the cake? Well, anyway, here goes nothing!]**

* * *

There was a loud bang just above his head.

Dib woke up in his bed confused and tired, scanning his dark room with his narrowed hazel eyes for what made that noise. Glancing sideways over at the alarm clock beside his bed; 3:07am.

"Gaz, what's you're problem? It's not even time to get up yet!"

He expected a sarcastic retort or an object to be thrown at his head, but there was nothing.

"…Gaz? …Dad?"

Still silence.

"Wait… neither of them ever come in here, and Gaz still has a whole box of batteries for her Gameslave2 so she wouldn't try to take any of mine!"

No response, nothing but the wind.

"Wait… wind?"

Sitting up in his bed, he noticed his window was open.

"I thought I closed that… oh well…"

He stood up on his bed letting his blankets fall away as he shut the window. Rubbing his eyes he came to realize that he had fallen asleep in his glasses and his clothes, again. Ever since Zim came to Earth, this was happening a lot. Dib had begun pulling all-nighters trying to figure out his latest plans to destroy the earth or in video conferences with the Swollen Eyeball Network.

"While I'm up I might as well use the bathroom… I'm talking to myself at 3 in the morning… just great."

Dropping himself half dead out of his bed and lazily walking out the door down the hall he passed by Gaz's room and cautiously peeked inside. She was asleep quite soundly until he opened th door.

"DIB! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING IN MY ROOM?"

Even in her adorably little bunny pyjamas she was terrifying.

"Gaz, did you hear a weird noise a few minutes ago? And did you open my window?"

Gaz had barely even heard his question, she leaped up onto her bed and screamed as loud as she could.

"SECURITY!"

All at once, her stuffed animals' eyes glowed red and morphed into horrifying creatures that looked out for his blood. A stuffed bear was about to tear out his eyes with what looked like melon-ballers, but he shut the door just as it lunged for him and it hit the door instead. Gasping for air and trying not to let his heart jump out of his mouth, he ran towards the bathroom not looking back.

"Okay… maybe it wasn't her!"

He ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him to make sure none of his sister's 'security' came looking for him. He turned on the lights in the bathroom and had to shield his eyes from the sudden bright light.

"Jeez, can't Dad install a dimmer switch or something in here?"

After finishing his duties in the 'lil paranormal investigator's room', Dib realized just how tired he was. It was a struggle just to make it back to his room without falling over. His eyes narrowed as he came up to his room and came to a stance questioning in front of his closed door.

"I thought that door was open when I left…"

Quickly looking over at Gaz's room and then his own. Gaz's homicidal stuffed animals were probably back in her room by now and wouldn't bother him for the rest of the night. Professor Membrane was in his lab downstairs (Dib had determined that when he went to the bathroom and heard his father in a video conference with the Chinese Ambassador).Who went into his room?

"Nah… I'm probably just imagining things-"

He opened the door and was greeted by a dark figure.

"Hey what are yo- NYAH!"

There was a sudden flash of white and was blinded, then the figure shot some liquid at his crotch with what appeared to be a Sonic Soaker. Panicking, he tried to run away but ended up tripping over a stack of books on werewolves he bought on , and pulled down a few speakers off his desk as he tried to catch his footing. Dib was light, of course, but he still managed to pull his computer out of the wall sockets and send it flying off his desk, the sudden on the wall made the book shelves that were just above his desk come crashing down and obliterate the desk below.

Lying face first on the floor, he wrenched his neck upwards to face his attacker, but before he could do… something, the figure was gone in another flash of light and insane high pitched laughter.

"SON? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? THERE'D BETTER BE NO LIVING DEAD UP THERE!"

He could hear his dad from his lab in the basement, Gaz probably didn't hear any of what just happened, not like she'd care, she'd probably just laugh because it looked like he tore up his room and pissed himself.

"No Dad! I just dropped something, and **WHEN** are you going to let that **GO**?"

Getting up off the floor he untangled the wires from his skinny legs and looked over at his destroyed computer desk. Luckily he was too tired to freak out about it.

"It could've been worse I guess… I can always fix it tomorrow… Who was that guy? And why did he wet my pants?"

Feeling very uncomfortable as the cold water continued to drip down his legs, he cringed as his imagination wandered into a dangerous zone of what kind of person that could have been.

"I think I should change my pants now… yeah… probably should."

Slipping into a random pair of pants he found in his closet he threw his wet ones with his underpants into the laundry bin at the end of his bed. Climbing up onto his bed, he felt a draft and sure enough, the window was open again.

"I REALLY need to get a lock for this window… tomorrow."

Shutting the window and pulling the covers over his head he drifted off back to sleep.

Little did he know that this was not some random pedophile-pissed-pants-fetish-hobo-rapist that broke into his room, no, this was only the beginning of a sinister plot already in motion.

Sounds spooky.


End file.
